Sir, It's Silver!
by Mayoko and Maki
Summary: A call to change the world. Two alchemist sisters are transfered to East City. Each with their own demons to deal with. How will these two misfits effect our favorite military dogs? And why does Roy seem to know them? Read to find out....


**Sir, It's Silver!**

Hello, this is our first FMA fic so please be kind and no flaming. My sister and I started writing this fic right after the 3rd episode, so if something seems out of place that's why. Also we are both loyal fma fans so do not accuse us of knowing nothing, I myself have cosplayed as Ed before and I also have Vic's autograph (I hope you know who he is)! One other thing, our spelling it bad, so please for give us.

Disclaimer: If my sister and I owned FMA we would not be writing this fic.

Chapter 1: The arrival…

She sat at her desk in her black sleeveless shirt and sighed heavily. She half-heartedly picked up her phone and dialed, sighing again as she placed the receiver to her ear.

"Colonel Roy Mustang here," was the first thing said.

"Sir. This is the Silver alchemist." she replied monotonously.

"I'm calling to report that I'm being transferred to East city for a time to help your people catch up on cases and other things." she said her voice having a barely noticeable undertone. There was a thud as if someone had dropped the phone.

"Uh, Sir?" she asked, an eyebrow raised. There was a slight curse then a reply.

"Very well. When will you be arriving?" She sighed slightly wishing she didn't have to answer the question.

"Later on today," she answered blandly.

"Very well. East City will be waiting for your arrival." he said then hung up. Groaning she hung the phone up and put on a long black jacket and left the building carrying a single suitcase.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This one looks good or maybe this one uh ooh I'll take this one and this one please." Sweetly, said the girl as she looked up at the owner of the bakery stand. The girl was quite short for her age but not bad on the eyes. Her crystal colored hair went all the way to the back of her knees even though it was in a ponytail. She wore a white long-sleeved shirt and an ankle length skirt. Also she wore an ankle length white coat. The gloves on her hands where white too.

The stand was located next to a long concrete platform that served as the train station. A small ticket booth was located on the platform. But the girl already had tickets in her hand. She waved good bye to the baker and started to go to the platform when she saw off in the distance. A tall girl, wearing a black leather jacket and black pants, coming with shoulder length silver hair, and carrying a suitcase. Her gloved hand was over her face and she looked like she was dreading something or maybe she was looking forward to something she couldn't tell. The girl on the platform stiffened slightly and yelled.

"OOOOOY SILVER HURRY UP," the girl cried out.

"Shut up Midget," Silver yelled back slightly muffled because of her gloved hand over her face. The girl turned red and her eyebrow twitched, ten different veins began to throb in her forehead.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL THEY LOOK LIKE AN ANT," she bellowed.

"I never said the words "small", or "ant", Maki. I simply said the word midget." Silver replied her voice still muffled. Maki looked ticked off for a minute with that twitchy eyebrow of hers.

"Fine." she muttered before boarding the train with Silver. Silver sat down silently, her head tilted down at an angle that made her hair shadow her face.

Maki handed Silver a plain donut and watched her sister eat it slowly. She smiled, a small smile, her sister hadn't eaten since she had been told to relocate to East two days ago. Well technically they had both been relocated but it was tougher on her sister after all she was going to see her BF for the first time after nearly ten years, must be rough. Maki stared down at her left hand and made a fist, sighing as she did. Her sister didn't deserve her pity.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She hadn't slept for days. Not after learning she was being transferred for god know how long. The guy in charge at the time told her a month at least but….Silver never finished her last thought as she drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maki sighed as she looked over at Silver and smiled slightly. Good she hasn't slept in days she thought to herself. She looked back out the window and sighed, but know she was lonely and bored. She was very use to being lonely but boredom was a different matter. Maybe she would go get some food and then call Popcorn Roy Mustard, an evil nickname she had come up with for her senior officer, just to annoy him, annoying him was like a hobby. That is if they hadn't got anywhere Near East station. Maki slowly rose from her seat and was careful not to wake Silver as she started to walk to the diner car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Roe's poi_

I had just gotten done with threatening to burn Hughes if he didn't stop calling to talk about his family and was now going through "urgent" paperwork as Hawkeye had called it.

"Yeah the 'urgent' paperwork that is due NEXT WEEK," I said quietly to myself. Just then the phone rang.

"Colonel Mustang here," I answered.

"Sir. This is Silver. I'm calling to report that I'm being transferred to East City for a time to help your people catch up on cases and other things." Came the reply. I was so shocked I dropped the phone.It landed on the floor with a dull thud. Hawkeye who had just come in long enough to see me drop the phone gave me a quizzing look.

"Damnit," I swore fumbling with the phone.

"Uh, Sir?" I heard Silver ask.

"Very well. When will you be arriving?" I asked tapping my fingers on the desk. She sighed slightly.

"Later on today," she answered.

"Very well. East City will be waiting for your arrival." I said then hung up. Shock was still on my face. I rather have a load of paperwork then I have to deal with Silver again so soon.

"Uh, Sir?" Hawkeye asked.

"Silver is being transferred here. She will be arriving later. Send Fullmetal to pick her and her sister up." I ordered. Hawkeye looked shocked for a minute then nodded and saluted.

"Sir!", she said, saluting, and went to find Fullmetal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maki had just left the diner car with 2 muffins in hand one was a Banana nut and the other a blueberry one. Both our favs Maki thought as she bit into her muffin. She was making her way back to the seat where she was sitting when she looked out the window and saw East city of in the distance. She swallowed part of her muffin whole from the shock. She didn't think she had eaten that much in the dining car, only 5 muffins, 3 eggs, 4 waffles and 6 glasses of juice. Ok so she had eaten a lot but she hadn't eaten much in the last few days. Maki happen to walk past the switchboard on her way back to her seat and saw some one using it. Guess I can't give the colonel a call, oh well I'll see him soon enough she thought. She chuckled evilly she loved teasing Mustang because he owed his life to her and she would never let him forget it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silver was jerked awake by a bump in the track. The train was stopping.

"What the…?" she asked groggily.

"We're at East City, here have a muffin." Maki said and tossed her a banana nut muffin. Silver caught it and looked out the window finding she was indeed at East. Sighing she ate the muffin quickly before picking up her suitcase.

"Lets go." she said quietly and started out of the train. There was a "Heeeeeeey!" which caused Silver to stop. Then there was a tall blue metal suit of armor, which looked to be a soul attachment in front of her.

"Are you Silver?" came another voice. Silver looked down and saw a very short blonde alchemist in a red coat.

"Yes," she said simply wondering if they were sent by the Colonel.

"Well I'm Edward Elric and this is my brother, Alphonse Elric," He stated

"Mustang sent us to get you because someone had to make sure you got to east ok." Silver smirked and couldn't resist making a comment.

"You would think he would send someone who could look me in the eye without straining his neck?" That caused Ed to get well of coarse pissed off.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU CAN'T SEE HIM WITHOUT A MICROSCOPE!" He bellowed in anger.

"Now now brother you can't just blow up at the woman she looks like she's an important person." Al said trying to calm him down. Silver scoffed and walked away. Ed and Al were dumbfounded by this action, until Maki spoke up.

"I'm Maki, Silver's sister, I'm sorry about how she acts she can be a really jerk at times," she said smiling as she extended her right hand for a handshake. Man she's a lot older then in the picture Ed thought and a lot prettier. (Maki's note: so sorry couldn't resist, sorry for the oocness of Ed)

_**FLASH BACK (to 20 minutes ago):**_

Ed and Al where heading up the steps to the Alchemist government office when they nearly bumped into Hawkeye who was running down the stair with a photo frame in her hands.

"AAH just the people I was looking for," she cried

"Your next an assignment is to pick up 2 in coming alchemists from the train station, and make sure they got in alright." Hawkeye smiled and handed the frame to Ed, and Al looked over his shoulder. The picture showed a young woman in a black bikini leaning over making a classic anime insult face at the camera and next to her was a tall black haired man with red swim trunks. He had his arm around the young women's shoulder and had a sly smile on his face. And then in front of them was a little girl in a blue bathing suit with pigtails and a white smear of sunscreen on her nose. She had a big goofy smile and had both her hands up doing a piece sign gesture. And a beach was the backdrop for this picture.

"Wait I thought we where only picking up 2 alchemists, this looks like 2 alchemists and their kid," Ed said confused. Hawkeye looked dumbfounded for a second then smiled and tried to suppress a laugh.

"You're picking up the 2 girls, boys"

"But the little one looks to young to be a state alchemist" Al stated kindly. This time Hawkeye laughed.

"Al this girl is as old as your brother now this picture was taken nearly ten years ago" she laughed. Hawkeye chuckled again and then turned around and started walking back into the building.

"You boys better get going that train will be getting in at 11:00 am sharp" and she walked back into the building leaving Ed and Al to their assignment.

_End Flashback_

Silver looked around the station and then when back to the as she dubbed them 'the metal and the munchkins'

"So you're assignment was to come find us I believe, well I remember the way but since you are here you can carry my suitcase" Silver said calmly as she through her suit case at Ed who some how managed to catch it. He scowled.

"What are we your luggage carriers" Ed yelled with his enraged face. Silver was walking away already.

"Yes, yes you are," she said calmly over her shoulder.

"Brother calm down it's only common courteous to carry her bag" Al said calmly. Ed just looked angry until Maki suddenly took the bag from Ed and slung it over her back.

"My sister my seem like a jerk at first but once you get to know her she's ok" Maki said smiling over her shoulder at them "Come on we better catch up with her"

The now dubbed 'Metal and the munchkins' had caught up to her and were now walking into the government building. Once inside Silver and Maki were both put into tight friendly hugs from Hawkeye.

"Silver! MAKI!" she shouted happily.

"Hello Riza." Silver said.

"HAWKEYE!" Maki shouted back.

"Silver! Thank Kami, you're back! It's been pure hell without someone to cool of the colonel when he's in a bad mood!" She said happily. Silver nodded.

"I'm going to check in. Munchkin take my bag up to my old room then do whatever the hell you want." she said to Maki. Maki nodded as Silver went into the colonel's office and shut the door behind her.

"Sir." she said.

"May…oko…" Mustang said slowly.

"Sir." she said again. Mustang snapped out of whatever world he was in and returned to paperwork.

"Mayoko, also known as the silver alchemist. Most call you Silver and few call you by your real name." Roy said with a smirk. Mayoko rolled her eyes.

"Of course sir. But you and I both know this so who the hell are you talking to?" she asked. Roy smirked.

"Nobody, merely thinking out loud." he said. Mayoko smirked.

"Well then I best find you a doctor," she said. Mustang rose from his seat and walked over to Mayoko. He gave her a brief hug before saying.

"I've missed you." May smirked.

"That's what everyone is saying." she said then turned and opened the door. She paused briefly on her way out.

"I've missed you too, Roy." She said then was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After tossing Mayoko's bag into her room. Maki went out of the building only to find Ed and Al sitting on the steps of the building. They seemed to be talking so Maki sneakily snuck up behind them to scare them.

"Brother," Al said.

"What is it Al," Ed asked looking at his brother, who was sitting a step above him.

"That girl, I didn't think any other people your age was in the military."

"Well her sister is in the military, I guess her sister got her in or something." Ed said looking up at the clear sky over head. Maki had had about enough of them talking about her so she decided to surprise them.

"BOO" screamed Maki as she jumped down on Ed landing behind him and slapping him with her _left_ hand on his _right_ shoulder. BIG mistake.

Cliff hangers my personal specialty. We will post another chapter if we receive reviews and please please please NO FLAMING! Random Fact: Ed is exactly 4'11"!

This is Maki, thanking her sister for letting her introduce the first chapter. Next time it will be May who gets to do the intro.


End file.
